L is for Love: Alternate Ending
by Tyler the Awesome Guy
Summary: This is a one-off project that is not connected to any other fanfiction I have or will publish on this account. How I think "L is for Love" should've ended.


The Loud siblings all had finished writing their love notes to their secret admirers and were prepared to go out and deliver them. All of them were about to exit the Loud House with notes in hand.

"Alright everyone," Lori, the defacto leader of the group began, "Is everyone's notes ready?" The group all responded with a mighty "yes" and discussed the notes.

"I got mine," said Lincoln.

"Same here", replied Lynn, which had sports insignia on it, including basketballs and hockey sticks.

"Mine is ready", said Luan.

"Mine has my best dark poem. He's going to get a kick out it", Lucy said while holding an abnormally black piece of paper with words written with a white crayon.

"I got mine", Lola said with her letter on a pink piece of paper with glitter on it.

"Mine is perfect", Lana said with a letter and envelope with mud stains on it.

"The thinly-sheeted flexible material created for the express purpose to give a collection of grouped words to a significant other of whom I share a deep regard for," said the child prodigy Lisa. The rest of the family just stared at her not understand what she was saying, to which she said, "My paper is ready".

"Poo-poo", said the baby Lily.

"Mine too," replied Leni. Lori noticed a problem with what Leni was holding in her hand.

"Leni, that's just an envelope." She looked at her envelope and noticed that she misplaced her letter.

"Oh silly me. I forget the letter in my room. Be right back!" Leni then went up the stairs and walked over to her and Lori's room to notice the letter she wrote on her nightstand by her bed.

Upon walking out of her room, she heard a faint noise coming from one of her sibling's rooms. She put her ear up to the door to see if she can find out what it is. She realized it was crying. She then went to the top of the stairs to tell her siblings the problem.

"Hey guys," she began, "I think that I hear crying coming from one of our rooms."

"Crying, huh?" Lori wondered. She then proceeded to count her siblings and realized one of them was missing from the group. "Wait a minute, Luna's not here. It must be her." The siblings then went up the stairs to join Leni and walked up to the room. Lori gave a gentle knock. No answer. She then opened the door quietly, then she said, "Hey Luna... you alright?" Everyone was still at the doorway and heard the sobbing clearly coming from the top bunk of the bunk bed. All her musical instruments were in their proper place. Unusual, since they usually help Luna to cope during tough times.

Lori walked up to beside the bunk bed.

"Luna?" she called out. The sobbing momentarily stopped as her melancholy head peeked out from the top bunk, teary-eyed with a bit of mascara flowing from below her eyes.

"Yeah?" she whimpered faintly.

"We heard some crying and were wondering if you were doing alright."

"Naw man... everything is... fine," she said with a sniffly nose.

"Doesn't sound fine to us," Lincoln mentioned.

"You guys wouldn't understand..."

"Luna, we're your family. You can tell us anything at all."

"Yeah..." she then slowly started to walk down the stairs of her bunk and then sat down on Luan's bottom bunk, prepared to tell her story. The siblings gave her space.

"Well..." she started, "I saw this whole mystery of the love letter and saw that literally everyone in this house had a crush, but I..." she said with a gulp, "I do not, man. At first it didn't bother me, but then I see everyone getting so jazzed up about it and how literally all of you have crushes, some of y'all even younger than I, I wondered... I wondered what was wrong with me? Why do I have nobody of whom I have a crush on and why is no one crushin' on me? I'm gonna die alone, bro. Alone and sad. Nobody... nobody loves me." She then proceeded to cry some more.

After a couple of seconds to register what the siblings just heard, Leni then started to walk closer to Luna slowly and silently. She then sat beside her on the bunk, took a breath and gave her a great big hug.

"We love you." Suddenly, Luna's sadness began to melt away.

"Leni's right," Lori said. "you should not feel bad about not having a crush because you have twelve amazing people who love you the way you are no matter what."

"Oh wow, dude." Her tears were still going down her face, but she was feeling more happy and relieved.

"In fact..." Lori added, "I am gonna let you in on a little secret." She then sat beside her after Leni got back to her original spot. "When I was your age, I felt exactly the same way. That was during my... awkward phase, you know. I thought that literally nobody would love me because of how... awkward I was. I even cried a couple times about it. But then after a bit, this one boy named Bobby told me that he thought I was beautiful and great and look how that turned out." She then hugged her and continued, "my point is, sure you don't have a crush now but maybe you will later on. Maybe there will come someone who will just fall head over heels for you. Of course, it may not happen, but if that doesn't happen, keep in mind that as long as you have us in your life. You will never need to feel truly alone."

"Yeah," all the siblings said in unison.

"You guys are the best sibs a girl like me could ever ask for," Luna said, feeling a zillion times better than before, "thanks."

"In fact, I have an idea..." Lori said.

The rest of the day and the following day, the siblings gave their respective letters to their respective crushes with them feeling happy when they notice them.

The next morning, Luna's locker at school had a note on it attached by a piece of tape. She took it off and began reading. It was a note that her siblings wrote, it said:

 _"Dear Luna._

 _We think you are such a great sister and musician with a great easygoing personality and rockin' music style. Don't ever forget that we love you lots and that we will always stick for and look after you as long as we have air in our lungs. Never stop being awesome."_

The note was signed by each member of her family in different colours. Luna smiled and had tears again, but this time, they were tears of joy. She kept it on the wall of her locker for the remainder of the time she was in school. She looked at it from time to time whenever she was feeling down and her sadness would frequently go away once she whenever she read the note.


End file.
